


Welcome To Pentangle’s

by HighPent



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, First visit to Pentangles, Fluff, Hicsqueak, Misunderstandings, Nervousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighPent/pseuds/HighPent
Summary: It’s Hecate Hardbroom’s first ever visit to Pentangle’s and both witches are nervous and panicky as it gets closer and show it very differently
Relationships: Hardbroom & Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hecate Hardbroom/Pippa Pentangle
Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961884
Kudos: 17





	Welcome To Pentangle’s

Pippa had hardly managed to get a wink of sleep. She’d been thinking, imagining, and also worrying quite a bit about the first visit to her school by Hecate. She had insisted that she flew there as she’d been slowly gaining broom experience since the confinement had been lifted and wanted to do the two hour flight by herself. It had been Pippa’s dream to be able to show Hecate her school and how much of herself that she’d put into it. She wanted Hecate’s approval so much. If things hadn’t gone the way they had she hoped that they might have opened a school together. Hecate was to set out first thing so that it’d be quiet and have little distraction, which was Hecate being sensible as ever. Pippa had suggested a little tracker spell be put on her broom as a precaution and she’d reluctantly agreed. As soon as she woke up she checked it in a small crystal globe on her night stand. There the dot was and it was already moving. She’d started out even earlier than she said and Pippa barely had her eyes open! She had to shower, dress, do her hair and makeup, sort breakfast for her for when she arrived and she wanted to appear cool and collected when right now she was a panicked and nervous mess. She practically ran into her bathroom and was already washing her hair in the shower before actually remembering she had magic. Cursing her silly excited self she did all she needed to do to her standards and made her way down to get their breakfast. She was certainly not going to give Hecate awful gutless magicked food. As her kitchen witches were already starting their daily routine Pippa just paced up and down, looking at the globe and hoping that Hecate wouldn’t arrive to find nobody waiting for her.

Hecate did in fact arrive on her broom much earlier than expected, not being able to sleep herself, so she shouldn’t expect Pippa to be there waiting for her in the courtyard, which she wasn’t. It didn’t stop her heart from sinking though and her treacherous mind from betraying her with her worst fears and thoughts. Pippa surely hadn’t forgotten? Perhaps she had. If that was the case then it would be better if she just got back on her broom and returned to Cackle’s rather than an embarrassing awkwardness between them when Pippa probably never expected her to really come when she asked her. She turned around to mount her broom once again and was pushed to the ground by a running Pippa with a tea tray flying through the door and who landed on top of her only just managing to hover the tray in time before it would’ve also crashed to the ground.

“Hello Hiccup, welcome to Pentangle’s.”


End file.
